clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
PSA Mission 1: Case Of The Missing Puffles
The Case of the Missing Puffles mission is the first PSA mission on Club Penguin. In this mission Aunt Arctic's green and purple puffles go missing. The goal of the mission is to find them and then return them safely to Aunt Arctic. Walkthrough *'Step 1'. Talk to Aunt Arctic. She will tell you about her puffles. *'Step 2'. Go to the Ice Rink from your map, pick up the pictures on your right, place them in your inventory. This bit is to get the secondary Prize after the Mission is cleared. *'Step 3'. Go back to Aunt Arctic, give the pictures to her. *'Step 4'. Go to the Pet Shop, pick up the note on the Puffle House. Use your code box to crack it. **'Tip!' (The First Line Says Gary Has (Number) pairs of Socks. *'Step 5'. When you have cracked the note, go to the sport shop and talk to Gary. Ask him if he has any special items, he will ask how many pairs of socks he owns, the answer is based on the note in Step 4. *'Step 6'. Ask him for the Spy Gadgets, then put the grappling hook and the life preserver shooter in your inventory. *'Step 7'. Go to the Iceberg, you will see some penguins. Use the life preserver shooter to help and save them. *'Step 8'. When you have finished that, go to the Ski Hill/Mountain. Talk to the penguin then get the wrench from your spy phone and fix the telescope. Look through it and you will see a green puffle flying around a Mountain. (Hey it's Aunt Arctic's!) *'Step 9'. Go to the tallest mountain, use your grappling hook to climb up. You will see Aunt Arctic's Puffles, take them to her. Congratulations! You completed Mission 1, claim your letter and reward! Gallery Case Of The Missing Puffles pic 001.png|The Bio Case Of The Missing Puffles pic 002.png|Description Case Of The Missing Puffles pic 003.png|Speaking to Aunt Arctic Case Of The Missing Puffles pic 004.png|Finding the photos at the Stadium Case Of The Missing Puffles pic 005.png|The code at the Pet Shop (changes from game to game) Case Of The Missing Puffles pic 006.png|Giving G the code Case Of The Missing Puffles pic 007.png|Special equipment Case Of The Missing Puffles pic 008.png|Giving Aunt Arctic the photos Case Of The Missing Puffles pic 009.png|Recsuing the penguins from the ice berg Case Of The Missing Puffles pic 010.png|Afret the rescue Case Of The Missing Puffles pic 011.png|Fixing the telescope Case Of The Missing Puffles pic 012.png|Tallest Mountain, as seen from the telescope Case Of The Missing Puffles pic 013.png|Climbing the Tallest Mountain Case Of The Missing Puffles pic 014.png|Finding the puffles Case Of The Missing Puffles pic 015.png|Speaking to Aunt Arctic Case Of The Missing Puffles pic 016.png|Awards File:Red_Puffle-Get_me_away_from_this_lady.png|Aunt Arctic with her Puffles (Note:In the mission, she is missing a purple and a green puffle, not a red puffle) Trivia *This is the first time a Purple Puffle could be seen in Club Penguin. They weren't released into the Pet Shop until August 25, 2006. *If you click the red circle with a dot in the center next to the puffle pictures in the stadium, a saw will cut the circle and a red penguin will appear saying "Peek-a-Boo". *It is one of two missions that does not involve Herbert or Klutzy. *It is now accessible from the Fun Stuff section of the Club Penguin Blog. Videos thumb|300px|left|Walkthrough See Also *PSA Secret Missions SWF *Case of the Missing Puffles Category:PSA Missions Category:Aunt Arctic's Puffles